The present invention relates to a sliding drawer device for a vehicle, such as a cup holder, a tray, a small article compartment, and so on, and particularly, protrusions of the sliding drawer device can be easily inserted into slide grooves by pressing, and furthermore can be prevented from being slipped out of the slide grooves unexpectedly.
In the traditional sliding drawer device for a vehicle, slide grooves and pins have been installed between a housing frame and a slider, and the pins are pressed into the slide grooves. However, in the above-mentioned traditional structure, there has been a problem that press-fitting becomes difficult when the biting of the pins against the slide grooves is too strong. On the other hand, the pins slip out of the slide grooves when the biting of the pins against slide grooves is too weak.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and an object of the invention is to provide a sliding drawer device, wherein protrusions of the drawer device can be easily introduced into slide grooves.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sliding drawer device as stated above, wherein the protrusions are prevented from being slipped out of the slide grooves in a condition that a second component is pulled out toward a person.
A further object of the invention is to provide a two-step openable sliding drawer device for a vehicle having the above structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sliding drawer device as stated above, wherein rattling of the components is prevented in a condition that the second component is held inside a third component.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a sliding drawer device as stated above, wherein in a condition that the second component is pulled out toward a person, the protrusions are prevented from being slipped out of the slide grooves due to external impacts.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.
A sliding drawer device for a vehicle, i.e. cup holder, in the first aspect of the invention is equipped with a first component or slider, and a second component or holder main body. The sliding drawer device for a vehicle includes not only a cup holder, but a tray, or a small article compartment. The first component is affixed to a vehicle in an embedded fashion. In particular, the slider as the first component is affixed to a car in an embedded fashion through a case. The slider itself may be embedded directly into a car body. The second component or holder body is held in the first component or slider to be slidable in the back and forth directions, and is used in the pulled-out position from the car body toward a person.
The first component or slider is equipped with a pair of left and right side walls, and a pair of left and right slide grooves. The pair of left and right side walls is spaced apart and faces each other. The pair of left and right slide grooves is made on the pair of left and right side walls, respectively, and extends along the sliding direction of the second component.
The second component or holder body is equipped with a pair of left and right outer sides and a pair of left and right protrusions. The pair of left and right outer sides is placed inside the space between the pair of left and right side walls to face each of the inner surfaces of the side walls. The pair of left and right protrusions projects outward from the left and right outer sides, respectively, and is inserted into the respective left and right slide grooves by pressing to slid along the slide grooves.
Each of the left and right side walls is furnished with a guide groove. The guide groove is made by cutting on the inner side of each side wall, and the facing pair of guide grooves guide each of the left and right protrusions into each of the slide grooves.
Each of the left and right guide grooves is located on the back side of the respective left and right slide grooves. The distance between the two facing inner surfaces of the left and right guide grooves is shorter than the distance between the two end surfaces of the left and right protrusions.
The invention in the second aspect has the following features in addition to the aforementioned features in the first aspect.
A sliding drawer device for a vehicle is equipped with a third component or case. The third component or case holds the first component or slider to be able to slide back and forth, and houses both the first component or slider and the second component or holder body.
The second component or holder body has several leg parts. These leg parts contact the bottom wall of the third component or case when the second component is stored inside the third component or case.
The invention described in the third aspect has the following features in addition to the aforementioned features of the invention in the first aspect.
A sliding drawer device for a vehicle, i.e. tray, is equipped with a first component or housing unit, and a second component or tray body. Here, the tray is illustrated as the sliding drawer device for a vehicle, but a cup holder and a small article compartment could also be applicable as a sliding drawer device. The first component or housing unit is affixed to a car or vehicle in an embedded fashion. The second component or tray body is held in the first component or housing unit to be slidable back and forth, and is used in the pull-out position from the car body toward a person.
The first component or housing unit is equipped with a pair of left and right inner sides, i.e. inner sides of left and right side walls, and a pair of left and right protrusions. The pair of left and right inner sides of the left and right side walls is spaced apart on the left and right, and faces each other. The pair of left and right protrusions faces each other and projects inward from the left and right inner sides.
The second component or tray body is equipped with a pair of left and right outer sides, i.e. outer sides of left and right side walls, and slide grooves. The pair of left and right outer sides is placed inside the space between the pair of left and right inner sides, i.e. inner side of the left and right side walls, of the first component or housing unit. The slide grooves are made by cutting inwards on the left and right outer sides, i.e. outer sides of the left and right side walls, to extend along the sliding direction of the second component or tray body, and receive the left and right protrusions inserted by pressing. Here, totally two slide grooves are actually made on the left and right side walls, but one slide groove and one opening on the left and right outer sides of the second component or tray body will also work properly.
The second component or tray body is equipped with guide grooves on the left and right outer sides, i.e. outer sides of left and right side walls. The guide grooves are made by cutting inwards on the left and right outer sides, i.e. outer sides of the left and right side walls in order to guide each of the left and right protrusions into each of the slide grooves.
Each of the left and right guide grooves is located in the front part of the slide grooves. The distance between the two opposing inner surfaces of the left and right guide grooves is longer than the distance between the end surfaces of the left and right protrusions.